The Beginning of the End
by megnut2327
Summary: What was Mother Gothel thinking the night she took baby Rapunzel? Might be Multi Chap, following her raising Rapunzel. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of the End- Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night. Gothel Whethersby went about her business as usual. Every day was the same; wake up, forage for food in the nearest kingdom without being recognized then go to the magic flower to receive her youth. But tonight was different somehow. Normally the townspeople never ventured far from the kingdom at night. She had heard that the Queen was pregnant and very ill and she knew there were rumors about the magic flower but she had gone at least a hundred years or so without any trouble so why should tonight be different? She crept quietly to the spot where the flower laid and sang the special song she had learned from her mother

_Flower Gleam and Glow_

_Let your Power Shine_

_Make the Clock Reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine._

Instantly, the flower's magic made her appear twenty years younger if not more. Filled with relief that the magic still worked, she covered the flower with the protection cage she made and went back home. Unfortunately, she knocked the cage over as she rushed away, leaving the fragile flower exposed for the Knights to find. And find it they did. Afraid for the flower's safety, Gothel returned to the spot the next morning to find that the flower had been taken. Immediately, she began to panic? How was she supposed to live? It wasn't about being young forever anymore, that hope was long gone after she had discovered that the magic came with a price. It was simply to live until tomorrow. She ran to town to listen for any news on the flowers location. Careful to remain hidden, as she was aging by the second, she was able to hear several people gossip about how the Queen had responded well to the flowers treatment and would be giving birth any day now. Gothel began to form a plan. She would wait in the forest that was close or even risk her identity by staying close by in a rented room (she would need all the energy she could get) and then after the child was born, she would sneak into the castle and sing to the child, hoping the magic would still work. If her plan failed, she would surly die. Luckily she didn't have to wait long, the princess was born the very next day. To make sure her plan worked, Gothel waited two more days before sneaking into the castle. Amazingly, the child's room was not well guarded. Gothel managed to sneak in without any trouble at all. To her surprise, the child already had a full head of hair. "Okay. New plan," She thought, " I can cut some of the hair and use it forever" She pulled a pair of scissors from her bag and began to sing the song.

_ Flower Gleam and Glow_

_ Let your power shine_

_ Make the clock rever- _

She gasped loudly as the scissors made contact with the hair and cause it to turn brown and lose its power. Surely she couldn't take the baby with her right? Where would she put it? Then she remembered her mother's tower deep in the forest. It was a perfect location and no one would ever find her there. But was she ready for this kind of responsibility again? When she was younger she had almost had a child of her own and she was ready then. Why not now? After all, the King and Queen could always make another one. She had made up her mind. She refused to give up living and she certainly couldn't keep sneaking into the child's room every night. So she snatched the child up and hopped out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

One hundred and twenty years earlier….

"Gothel! What have I told you about mumbling? And sit up straight! You look like a slob." Gothel's Mother, Justine, screamed. Hearing these words from her mother was no surprise to her. After all every day since she had turned twenty, her mother nagged her about staying young and beautiful forever. No matter what she did, her mother always found something to nag about. When she was fifteen, she had gained about five pounds and her mother would not rest until she lost them again. When she was younger, her mother would take her out to the forest and show her a magic flower. "When the time comes, you will want to look young and beautiful forever. When you do, all you have to do is sing this song and you will once again be young. Now watch mommy.

_Flower Gleam and Glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock Reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_" Her mother had said. This made Gothel wonder exactly how old her mother really was. It also explained why her mother never let her bring any friends home. On her twentieth birthday, her mother took her to the flower for her to use it for the first time. Instantly, it became like a drug to her. She now understood why her mother went to the flower so often. She felt like she could run across the universe and never get tired. By the time she was twenty-one, she was using the lower multiple times per week despite her mother's warning about using it too often. And slowly, just like her mother, she too became obsessed with youth and beauty. Seeing her daughter turn into her, Justine began to worry. She finally realized why her husband had left her so many years ago. She lay in bed that night and retraced her life. She had just been married when she found the magic flower. At the time she loved to garden so she made sure to take special care of the flower and she eagerly showed her new husband. He too promised to help her care for the flower. One day, she became very ill and as her final wish, she asked to see the flower one last time. He husband hastily scooped her up and brought her to the flower. It was even more beautiful than ever. Then, as she was breathing her last breath, she heard a song inside her head and the flower began to glow. Immediately she felt normal and healthy. She stared at her husband in amazement. Everything seemed to go back to normal. For the time being she was healthy and nothing else mattered. That is, until she woke up the next morning and she looked at least five years older. Desperate to return to her former look of only yesterday she rushed to the flower and recited the song she had heard in her head. And to her surprise, she looked young again. Over time, she found that the more she used it, the faster she aged. Her husband eventually grew tired of going to sleep with a young woman and waking up with an old hag. He kept reminding her how beautiful she was no matter what age she appeared and begged her to give them a chance to live a normal life together. Eventually she gave in and stopped using the flowers magic. Until she got pregnant. Then her fear became that the baby would suffer if she didn't use the flower. And after Gothel was born, she once again became obsessed over her looks. Then her husband gave her a choice. "You know I love you and Gothel very much. I never want to leave either of you but you are giving me no choice. I can't stay and watch you turn into a monster or even stay to watch you turn Gothel into a monster too." And with that, he was gone. After that she became very depressed and used the flower almost every day. Now, seeing Gothel become the same way, she finally realized what her husband was saying twenty something years ago. She quickly jumped from bed and ran to Gothel's room.

"Gothel, I need to tell you something. I need you to stop using the flower's magic."

"What? Why?" Gothel replied furious

"I don't know if I ever told you the story of how I found the flower or why I began to use it in the first place but we both need to stop using it. When I fist found the flower, I was very ill. The flower became a way to stay alive. I should never have been used for our vain necessities."

"But… My whole life you have taught me about beauty and youth. If I stop now-"Justine cut her off mid sentence

"You will age normally. Don't argue with me Gothel. It took me more than twenty years to figure out just how wrong I was. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to turn you into the monster I had become. Please learn from my mistakes." Gothel reluctantly agreed. The next day, Justine was dead.


End file.
